1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a reel unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reel unit for a spinning reel.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel generally includes a reel unit having a handle, a spool that is mounted on the reel unit so as to be front and rear and on the outer periphery of which fishing line is wound, a rotor supported on the reel unit so as to be freely rotatable thereon and which serves to wind fishing line around the spool, and a rotor drive mechanism that transmits the rotation of the handle to the rotor. The reel unit is formed from a single synthetic resin or metal, and includes a reel body and a T-shaped rod attachment leg which extends diagonally upward from the reel body so as to be integral therewith.
With this type of spinning reel, it is well known to insert-mold a core in the rod attachment leg due to the fact that a great deal of force (torque) is applied to the rod attachment leg when the fishing line is wound up. An example of this is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application H11-346610.
In conventional spinning reels, the strength of the rod attachment leg can be increased and maintained because a core is insert-molded in the rod attachment leg. However, because the process of insert-molding the core in the rod attachment leg is complex, there are concerns that the formation of the rod attachment leg is too problematic and that manufacturing costs will increase.
In view of the above, there exists a need for reel unit which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.